I've Found What I've Been Missing
by ExorcistLegendarium
Summary: Shiemi started to have strange dreams. About a boy that she discovered - was quite remarkable than what he looks like. ONESHOT, RinxShiemi. No smut/lemon. R&R Please! ;)


**_I have a writer's block so boo._**

**_A little something to touch your heart. Hope you like it~_**

**_Contains RinxShiemi and some weird "omgwth" face from Yukio._**

**_Disclaimer: Can I have a cute Okumura Rin as a neko for my b-day present? ;n; Please, Kazue Katō...?_**

* * *

Black. Dark. Sudden light...? There's a figure. Black hair. Blue eyes. A tail... Blue flames... He's smiling. Smiling widely. Red boots. Red tie. Black jacket. White shirt. Blue sword. Pale skin.

"Hi." the boy smiled, looking down at me. "It's rare for me to see anyone around here."

What's this...? This is not a room. It's just white. No floor, no ceiling, no walls, no... Anything. But gravity and an unseen cool floor existed. An infinite path of nothingness.

"Huh, what? Where am I?"

I got up and looked around, familiarizing myself with the weird sensation. I focused on the tall smiling boy.

He seemed familiar...? He looks like somebody. Not someone she has seen before, but he looked like someone... Someone...

"You're in my world. This is where I live." the boy laughed. "I know. Nothing much to play with here, huh? Time goes really slow. The only thing that entertains you is this invisible floor where we're standing. You can walk anywhere you like and it looks the same everytime. It's like walking on the spot."

"What... How did I end up in here, anyways?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't really know myself. I was just walking and I hapenned to find you curled up and asleep. You were shivering; though there's no sun or wind here." He chuckled, scratching his head. "It's very rare for me to come across someone. Only met a few like um... Five times? You were sixth."

I blinked, taking in his appearance. He's quite tall, and someone you would call quite 'scruffy'. His hair was unkept and his shirt untucked. His boots' laces were undone and he has a black tail waving back and forth behind him. Though his eyes were bright blue... So bright.

"Are you a demon?" I said, trying not to sound to accusive nor rude. "You have a tail..."

He nodded, grinning widely. "Yeah, I am. Satan's Son. But my mum's a human. I have a horny step-dad and a black cat. My name's Rin Okumura, by the way. Nice to stumble upon ya."

Okumura.

That dinged a bell.

Okumura.

I shook his hand, taking note that his palm was quite rough. "I'm Shiemi Moriyama. My mum's a shopkeeper. I like plants and all sorts..."

"Oh. Then I suppose you know The Garden of Amahara?"

"Yup. My grandmother told me about it. I dream of going there... someday."

Rin smiled, patting my shoulder. "It's good to have ambitions. It's what makes you stronger."

I smiled too. "Thanks."

I sighed and looked around. "So... Why am I here?"

The boy shrugged again. Probably it was his common habit to shrug his shoulders. "I don't know. But from my experience from the previous people I met; you're dreaming. Right this minute. You're asleep."

"Asleep? Though then, why...?"

I gave him a questioning look, softly tapping his shoulder. He was real. I can touch him. Probably I'm dead or something.

The strange world blurred. Everything spun. I fell with a quiet thud.

"See you next time..." he whispered softly.

* * *

"Miss Moriyama?"

"E-eh?! Who- wait, what? Oh, Yukio! I'm sorry, I- I didn't..."

"Just don't let it happen again. I agree it is quite a boring topic to learn, however..." Yukio sighed, clearing his throat. "You've been asleep for thirty minutes. Are you tired?"

"O-oh... No, I feel alright..." I sighed. That was really a dream. But it felt so real...

Rin Okumura.

...?

After a few minutes the lesson ended, and everyone left the classroom - hometime. Shiemi stayed behind, however, walking towards Yukio.

"Hey, Yukio... Can we um, talk? Just for a few minutes..."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Yukio smiled.

"If I can remember, your last name is Okumura, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

A lump formed in my throat. What if he knew nothing of the person I'm about to tell him? What if it was just a coincidence that his last name was Okumura? Worth a try...

"Um, do you happen to know someone that has the same surname as yours? I think he was called... Rin. Yeah, Rin Okumura. Do you know who he is?"

I had expected him to say "Huh? Rin? I don't know, probably some distant cousin I don't know of or that he coincidentally has the same surname as me". No. As soon as I finished the sentence - no, the moment I had said 'Rin', all the colour in his face drained away and his smile had vanished. He looked as if he was about to cry. He sniffed, trying to force out a laugh.

"Ah, yes. Good ol' Rin. I know him very well." he chuckled sadly. "He's my brother. He's uhm... he's somewhere where he's peaceful now." he removed his glasses and wiped his tears away, putting them back on.

"Oh I-I didn't know... I-"

"Oh, shh, nothing, it's nothing." Yukio sniffed, smiling. "How did you know, anyways?"

"I had a strange dream of someone called him." I answered truthfully, "He's a demon, isn't he? He said something about being the child of Satan and having a horny step-father..."

"Ah, yes." Yukio laughed. "We had a human mother and a demon father. Our step-father was quite perverted, I agree on that. Has an obsession with er - big-chested women. Although he was a priest..."

"A Priest - wha-what?"

"I know, weird, isn't it?" Yukio laughed. "Though he was quite strong. He was the previous Paladin. The best exorcist anyone ever known. He loved Rin and I very much. He's somewhere peaceful too."

"And... What about your mother?"

"Pretty much the same." Yukio sighed, looking at his watch. "Er, Shiemi, you might want to hurry quickly home before your mother gets a little antsy..."

"What? Oh!" I looked at the clock on the wall and gathered my stuff. "Bye, Yukio!"

"Bye...?"

Yukio chuckled as his reply went unheard - Shiemi had ran through the doors. He sighed, pulling out a photograph from his jacket.

"Rin... "

* * *

Black. Dark. Sudden light...? There's a figure. Black hair. Blue eyes. A tail... Blue flames... He's smiling. Smiling widely. Red boots. Red tie. Black jacket. White shirt. Blue sword. Pale skin.

Again?

"Yo. Welcome back." he grinned, taking my hand and helping me stand up. "I see you found out a little about me. Yeah, Yukio's my bro. My twin bro - but ha, I'm older than him." he laughed openly. "But I love the guy to bits. I would love to see him again - even just for a teeny second. Man, the days I call him four-eyes... Uha, I miss those days. He's still teaching all the exorcist crap, I suppose?"

"Yeah, he still is."

"Oh, good." he smiled widely.

"By the way... How did you find out I was talking to Yukio?"

He shrugged. Common habit. "I don't know how it works myself. But when I meet a person here I'm able to get information if what they did; regardless whether I wanted them or not. For proof, I know that your mum got a little bit fussy when you got home late..."

"Ah, yeah. She's ever so protective." I pouted my lips, looking like an angry child. I did an imitation of my mother of how she nags, making my hand a mini-Shiemi being shouted at. Rin laughed, shaking his head.

"So... Yukio said you were... dead?" I started carefully.

"Oh? Yeah. Dead. I am dead. Alive and dead, if you understand what I mean." he smiled.

"If you don't mind much.. Could you tell me how you did...?"

"Sure." he grinned. "So there was this whole Satan-fiasco. My step-dad was trying to say that I must go and run away quickly, packing everything and giving me this sword... But I was naughty. Naughty, naughty boy." Rin laughed. "I told him that he was just trying to be the 'Perfect-Dad' one last time before sending me away from his life. I screamed at him that he was just a big pretender...

"So he slapped me. I deserved it. He said to go quickly to safety. So when I turned around to exit the room, he was on his knees, yelling to me to stay away from him. He turned weird then, his teeth growing canine-like and his nails turn to claws. Satan posessed him.

"Satan summoned the Gehenna Gate and tried to drag me there. But my step-dad took his body back and committed suicide.

"But of course, my poor step-dad... I said the most ugliest goodbye ever imagined. I threw a fit. I was angry. I drew my sword and I lunged at my truly despised blood father..."

* * *

"...and Rin fought with Satan." Yukio sniffed. "Rin tried so hard. So determined. So powerful. Damned Satan of course died but... he cracked apart the Kurikara into two pieces and Rin died too." he sighed. "Satan died. His prince died too. So Lucifer took the place as the new Satan. Though even if Lucifer was kinder; demons are demons. We have to live and fight."

"Whoa..." I blinked, amazed. "Rin... truly is a hero, isn't he?"

"A hero that fought hard and died peacefully." Yukio added. "He was only fifteen at that time. For someone who is not even trained to be an exorcist is just... To defeat Satan at that level is Phenomenal. No, more than phenomenal. There's no words to describe it. Even the whole positive word in the world in every language combined together is not enough."

"... what was Rin like in the end?" I whispered.

"He was... He was smiling." Yukio said quietly. "Back then I promised my step-father that I would protect Rin no matter what. And... Rin? That moment? It's impossible to protect him. From the beginning he was already stronger than me, even though he was a bit... stupid and goofy." Yukio laughed sadly. "If he still lived - gosh, he would've became Paladin without any exorcist training nor qualification. I love him to bits. Even though he was a prick at times..."

"He-He called you four eyes, didn't he?"

"Yeah, four-eyes." Yukio laughed, wiping a tear. "His final words were..."

* * *

"'Keep teaching your exorcist crap and be stronger than me, four eyes.' I said to him." Rin chuckled. "'Someday I'll look down on Assiah and I'll be proud twin brother.' then everything sorta went blurry and uh, I guess that was the last of me. Then I appeared here."

"Ah..." I sighed, looking at him. "Did you know, Rin?"

"Know what? No, nothing interesting..."

"They have a special day to remember you - the day you defeated Satan." I giggled. "It was called 'Rin's Remembrance Day'. Ever known?"

"R- what?" his face was flushed, jerking away from me. His eyes told me a lot. His emotions were... A mix of happiness, shock, surprise and... a little hint of proudness?

"A remembrance day? S-specially for me!?" Rin gasped. "How- what? I d- This isn't even- God! I can't- oh I'm just lost for words! Shiemi, what am I supposed to say?!"

"The day after you defeated Satan, the day was made and official." I laughed. "We all still celebrate it. Everyone in True Cross had a moment to remember y- Rin?!"

Rin had hugged me. His shoulders were shaking and he was crying in my shoulder. His whole body trembled. But he was laughing at the same time. He had his strong arms around me. Happy tears. He was happy.

"G-God... I-I don't... God, Shiemi, I'm- I'm-"

"No, don't." I whispered softly. "We were the ones who have to say it. Thank you, Rin..."

"Shiemi..."

* * *

The days streteched out, but the nights were different. Rin had changed my life. Yesterday I turned and tossed; now? Rin is there. I always felt refreshed the next day. Yukio told more and more about Rin, how the guy skipped school, how he protected him from bullies, how strong he was. Rin told jokes and we play tag, running through the endless corridor of the strange white world. He told me about his past and his hobbies, of how he always get into trouble and his only productive skill was cooking. Rin never failed to make me laugh. I'd go to sleep and he'd be there cheering me up if I felt sad.

Can he cure my sadness now?

Nowadays were terrible. Lucifer had became just as equally as bad as the previous Satan - no, worse. He turned Assiah into living hell. Everywhere were demons. Little children and innocent people killed. People within the Academy is safe, but...

.

..

...

...

Black. Dark. Sudden light...? There's a figure. Black hair. Blue eyes. A tail... Blue flames... His eyebrows were creased. Worried. Red boots. Red tie. Black jacket. White shirt. Blue sword. Pale skin.

"Shiemi? Are you alright?"

"R-Rin? Oh, Rin..." I gasped, my face wet. I sat up, rubbing the tears from my eyes. Rin sat down beside me.

"You were shaking violently... And when I tried to wake you up you kinda kicked me in the face there, but I suppose that's not a problem..."

"I kicked...? Oh I'm sorry... I just, oh God, Rin, I... My..."

"Yeah, I know. I got the information... I'm really sorry your mum passed, Shiemi..."

"No. You don't have to be sorry. You did nothing to harm her, don't say sorry, Rin." I said, still sobbing.

Rin pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me, his chin resting on top of my head. I nuzzled into his neck, hugging him back. He stroked my hair, breathing in my scent.

"There now..." he hushed. "Don't cry, Shiemi. You're not as beautiful when your face are wet with your tears... shh..."

I sniffled, feeling his hand caress my cheeks. My mother's gone. All I've got is Rin now. He makes me happy. We were in this position for quite a long time.

"...Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were able to come back down to True Cross... just for one day, what would you do?"

"Ah..." Rin smiled. "I would go visit my step-dad's grave, meet my cat, eat lots of Sukiyaki, kick some demon's ass and spend time with Yukio and meet his students." he replied dreamily. "I wonder what he's like now? He hasn't got any more moles, has he?"

"He got loads more." I laughed. "He's frustrated about it."

"Oh, poor Yukio..." Rin laughed.

A moment of silence...

"Um, Rin? Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do you think... This world you're living in... Is white? Full of nothing?"

Rin seemed to be deep in thought. Then he sighed. "Since I came in here I always walked forward." he said quietly. "I felt that I was looking for something I was missing - but I never knew what it was. I think it's white because... until I found what I'm looking for, it will be different... But, you know what, Shiemi?"

"What is it?

"I think I have already found what I was missing."

* * *

"Listen up, Exwires!" Yukio shouted through the noisy atmosphere. Everyone was panicking, buildings were collapsing, bullets firing and swords clashing and exploding noises. "Those who are brave enough to face Lucifer, follow Shura and me! Rest of you, come with Mephisto!"

"Yo peeps, I'm here!" Shura waved her hand wildly. It was half and half. I ran to Shura with some of my classmates and the rest followed Mephisto.

"So this is the plan!" she shouted loudly. The noise was getting louder. "Middle-class exorcists will try to distract the ginormous demon over there! And you guys and some upper classes will fight it while it's busy with the bait! Take any weapons or magic circle papers you need! Now move it!"

"Nee? Nee where are you?!" I shouted. My familiar appeared on my shoulder, squeaking. I ran to the battle field.

True Cross was destroyed. An utter mess. And stood just not so far away was the biggest thing-creature I've ever seen.

"Attack! Launch an attack!"

I frantically commanded Nee to attack the monster with something. The guy shot the big monster with arrows of poison ivy. The monster roared in pain and anger.

But it was not my poison ivy.

Blue flames.

"I would go visit my step-dad's grave, meet my cat, eat lots of Sukiyaki, kick some demon's ass and spend time with Yukio and meet his students."

"IT'S RIN! RIN OKUMURA!"

"Rin!? You're not hallucina- HOLY SON OF- IT'S RIN!"

I looked.

Yukio had a face that looked like he saw Jesus or something.

"Heya, guys!" the familiar voice yelled, laughing. "Why didn't you start he party without me, hunh?"

Blue flames.

There's no mistaking it.

The monster made its way to our group, sending rocks and buildings on our heads.

"WATCH OUT GUYS!"

"IMPACT! IMPACT!"

A large piece of wall was thrown at us.

...Blue flames...

I closed my eyes and breathed out.

His flames were warm... They didn't burn me...

* * *

Blue sky. So bright...There's a figure. Black hair. Blue eyes. A tail... Blue flames... Red boots. Red tie. Black jacket. White shirt. Blue sword. Pale skin. He was distant. His legs were buried amongst the meadow of white flowers.

No... No nothingness, anymore?

I ran to him.

"Rin! Rin, Rin! Rin!"

I crashed into him, my arms automatically wrapping itself around him tight. He was shocked first of course, but he pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to live longer, and see the world longer, Shiemi..."

"But what you did was... Incredible. You came down to Assiah just, you saved us."

He laughed softly. "Well, remember you asked me the question that... What I would do if I come down to Assiah just for one day? Yeah. I was walking the other day and found some kind of... Blue light. I just touched it and it directed me to Assiah. In the middle of a battlefield. After that big fight, you were... Unable to be saved. But... I saw Yukio with my own eyes. I was happy. And I did all the things I wanted. I ate quite a lot of Sukiyaki there... ha... Everyone admired me. Everyone just... I felt like I was a hero-"

"-you are."

"Okay, then. But strangely enough, no one questioned me how in the name of Satan I got back to Assiah. Everyone was just so happy. Oh, especially Yukio, by the way. His face... Ah, we talked quite a lot. He introduced me to his students. And we visited the pervy man's grave - luckily it was pretty far away from the field. I said a proper goodbye and... Came back to this white world. But I suppose... This isn't a white world, isn't it?" Rin chuckled. "Have you noticed it yet, Shiemi? This was your dream."

"This, huh?"

"The Garden of Amahara."

No, this was impossible. I looked around, completely dazed. It wasn't white. It wasn't the boring endless corridors of white. This is...

"And until I found what I was missing, the world would stay white, Shiemi." Rin said softly. "I found what I was missing all this time. What I've been looking for, and the reason I kept walking..."

I looked at his soft eyes and pulled him closer. He touched my cheek with the tips of his fingers. Our faces moved closer until I could hear his breath.

"I've found you, Shiemi..." he whispered.

"Rin..."

His soft lips touched mine, and we were connected. I closed my eyes, my whole body relaxing.

I'm somewhere with a man I love, in peace.

* * *

**I admit, that was pretty intense for someone who has writer's block...? But I've been reading sweet fics lately and I thought of something. So I tried to fight the art block away with a small fluffy fic for you ;**

**I'm really sorry I jump on topic to topic. Also, forgive my bad grammar (especially tenses.)**

**- Legendarium**


End file.
